The Titans Lanterns
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: Jason Black aka Construct, returns to the Titans, and with him comes the gift of power rings to each Titan, though, not all of them are green. Ignores Rise of the Outlaws, Sequel to Construct.
1. Chapter 1

** RL here, this is a request fic, for trex989, its about the Titans each getting a Lantern Power Ring, however, not all of them will be green. So hopefully everyone will enjoy, and reviews are love. PS this is a bit of long intro, and the titans dont make an appearance till the very end, but bear with me, its all for plot i promise. Enjoy!**

The doors to the saloon flew open. In walked a strange figure. Humans were rare in this sector, even more so at this particular establishment. "Juda Khan? Whose seen him?" the request rang out throughout the bar, everyone with slowly went for their guns. The figure, cloaked in a heavy black over coat and a wide brimmed hat, cocked his head to the side. "He's here, I know he is. If you all want this to turn into a fire fight, I'll be happy to oblige I could use some stress relief. For now, I'm offering a get out of jail free card. Anyone who doesn't want to get hauled off to an Oan Scion cell, get out, now." No one moved. The stranger lifted his head, brilliant emerald eyes gleamed, and a crazed smile was on his face. His hands snapped up, twin green blasters in them, and he fired.

The saloon exploded into violence, and above it all, a crazed laugh could be heard. Jason ducked behind an upended table and threw a grenade. "I just want Juda Khan damn it!" His shelter was blasted away and the Lantern rolled to the side. He came up with two rifles and fired. The energy beams ripped through the criminals, and when they realized many of their numbers were not getting back up, most started to flee. Jason spotted his target in the rush, a massive kundite warrior, who instead of running away, drew a massive sword off its back and stalked towards the Lantern.

"Lantern Black, I'm flattered you came all this way to find me," said the alien warlord.

Jason dropped the gun constructs and created a bright emerald naginata. He spun it around his body. "Don't be Khan, if I had a choice, I'd be somewhere else, drinking and getting some."

Khan's face twisted into a lecherous grin. "From that little jaydite partner of yours? Not my taste but, a man have to be blind not to appreciate a woman like that."

Jason pointed his jade glaive at the kundite. "Don't, ever, talk about my partner." Jason's eyes darkened and his aura swirled around him, a flash of red mixed in.

The kundite smirked. "Did I make you mad Lantern?"

Jason just roared. The Green Lantern spun his glaive over his head before bringing it down. Khan parried the blade with his massive sword and lashed out with a hand. Jason flew back from the blow. He jumped back to his feet, a long and short sword in each hand and shot forward. The long sword flashed as it came down, Khan managed to parry, but the short sword sliced the kundite's arm clean off.

Khan screamed as he clutched his bloody stump. Jason dropped his constructs and stalked over to the criminal. "You're under arrest." The kundite spat at Jason. A large energy fist appeared and Jason crashed it into Khan's skull. The kundite fell unconscious. Jason's eyes gleamed and a bandage appeared on the kundite's arm. He lifted the massive alien and walked to the door.

Outside two Green Lanterns waited for Jason. "Lantern Black!"

Jason sighed and pulled his hat's brim down. "I don't have time for this; I have a prisoner I need to transfer to the sector house."

The two Lanterns didn't move. One stepped forward. "In accordance with the edicts laid down by the Guardians of the Universe, Lantern Black of Space Sector 112 is to be detained on sight and forced back to Oa." A ring holo showed the warrant.

Jason sighed as he dropped his bounty. "Alright, fine, I'll head to Oa, but if this piece of shit gets away, so help me god, you two will pay." He rocketed off into the sky, not bothering to pay the Lanterns any attention.

Two days of nonstop ring travel later, Jason was in Oa's orbit. He stayed just outside the planet's atmosphere, a frown on his face. In front of him was a hologram of Guy. "What do you mean I'm under arrest Guy?"

"I mean you're under fucking arrest. They're sending Lanterns out to get you as we speak," answered the ring picture. "You need to get out of here, like now." Jason went to answer when he saw light trails.

He cut the phone call and created weapon constructs. In the lead of the Lanterns was Kilowog. He stopped a hundred yards from Jason. "Easy now Jason, we just want to talk."

Jason glanced at the other lanterns, men he didn't know. "Why the escort?"

Kilowog looked back at the others. "Just to be nice and peaceful."

Jason spared the alien Lanterns a glare. "Where's Guy and John?"

"Kid." Jason whirled to see Guy Gardner float up into the sky, John with him. "Just go with Wog, alright?" asked Guy.

Jason glared, but finally let out a sigh. "Fine." He held his hands out and green cuffs appeared on his wrists.

The teen's instincts tried to fight, but Guy put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy kiddo, just breathe," whispered the red haired human.

John appeared on his other side. "It'll be alright Jason; we're on your side." Even Kilowog nodded. Jason sighed, but floated forward and joined the escort party. The group of lanterns descended out of Oa's sky, many of the rooky and veteran lanterns watched as Jason was lead to the Guardians' palace in shackles. Kyle joined the group; the humans formed a shield around the younger Lantern, glaring at any of the aliens who tried to mock Jason.

For his part, Jason bore it all with a stoic look, his face completely blank. Once at the Guardians' Citadel, Salaak appeared hands behind his back. "Lantern Black, you are to surrender your power ring." Guy looked like he was about to explode when Jason simply slipped the ring off and handed it to the alien. Even Salaak looked surprised the human didn't put up a fight. "Yes, ahem, follow me." Jason nodded as he fell into step behind the elder Lantern. Jason fought to keep control of himself. Without his ring, his full powers came back with a vengeance and his emotions were forcing his powers to bleed through. His uniform shifted colors, but the teen refused to give in to the feelings.

The rest waited outside. Guy was fuming. "I don't like it! Those blue midgets, what the hell could the kid of have done to warrant a fucking arrest order!?"

"Aggravated assault, use of excessive force, unnecessary use of force, murder, they really hate murder," answered Kilowog.

"Those were all dropped. In every case, it was proved the kid used restraint and followed the rules to the letter!" snapped Guy.

John laid a hand on Guy's shoulder. "Look, I know you're protective of him, he was your first mentee, but I've seen Jason, that kid has a temper, a bad one."

Guy shrugged the hand off. "That's bull. He's been better since he put the ring on. And the boy has the potential to be one hell of a ring slinger! You've seen him! The kid has willpower like no one I've ever seen, cept maybe Hal Jordan!"

"Doesn't excuse his actions, Lanterns are supposed to be above people, to represent the best in the universe," countered Kilowog.

Guy looked at alien and went to argue, but John cut him off. "It doesn't matter Guy, it's the Guardians decisions and fighting about will only make you angrier. Just wait."

Meanwhile, inside the Citadel, Salaak stopped in front of the Guardians' entry hall. "This is far as I can go." Jason nodded as he stared at the doors. Salaak sighed as he opened them. "Good luck boy," whispered the alien. Jason dipped his head slightly as he walked in. The doors closed around him.

"Lantern Jason Black of Space Sector 112, do you know why you've been arrested and brought before us?" asked a guardian.

Jason nodded. "I've broken the laws of Oa and you want to hold a trial over what to do with me."

"Yes," answered another. "Your actions have been most…disturbing to we Guardians. You flagrantly disregard our laws, and seek to instill your own 'brand' as your fellow earthlings would say, of justice. You condemn criminals who should be arrested, and care little for the collateral damage your actions cause." Jason didn't answer; he simply stared at the Guardians, waiting.

"It is well within our right and power to strip you of your ring; to even go as far as imprison you," said a third. "But we won't, your unique relationship with the emotional spectrum, which we still do not understand it completely, is potentially too important to throw away. As such you will remain on Oa, you are no longer on active duty and if your ring is reported leaving Oan airspace, there will be grave consequences."

"Understand," replied Jason.

The Guardians nodded, and one stepped forward, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, unlike the rest who kept their hair short. "You may join your fellow Lanterns; we will discuss your situation more later."

Jason bowed slightly and his restraints faded away. The teen spun on his heel and strolled out, as confident as could be. Outside, Salaak appeared, with Jason's ring in hand. "I am supposed to give this back to you," stated the alien. "A tracking program has been written into it, if you leave Oa's airspace without express permission, the Guardians will be notified, the ring will shut down and Lanterns will be sent to collect you for immediate punishment."

"Right," responded Jason as he slipped his ring on. A weight he didn't even realize lifted off him when the teen put the ring back on. His emotions settled and the teen relaxed visibly.

Salaak nodded as he turned back to his screens. "I have work to do, you can show yourself out."

Jason waved as he left the citadel. Outside, Jason smiled slightly when he saw Guy, Kilowog, John and Kyle all still waiting for him. "Hey guys."

Everyone looked up as Guy rushed forward. "You ok? What happened!?" demanded the older Lantern.

Jason held up his hand, his ring gleamed in the Oan light. "I'm still a Lantern. Just, well suspended I guess? I'm confined to Oa for a while."

The Lanterns all smiled, Guy stepped back, a grin in place. "Told you not to worry kid. Now then drinks on me at Warriors, celebrate little Jason here getting under the big blues' skin so well."

Jason shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks Guy, I think I'm just gonna fly for a while."

Guy went to say something when John put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright Jason, we'll see you later."

Kilowog slapped Jason on his back as he walked by. "Don't worry kid, best Lanterns always get in trouble. Just…try to keep a lower profile." The big alien floated up into the sky. Followed by John and Guy.

"You ok?" asked Kyle. Of all the human Lanterns, Kyle Rayner was probably the closest next to Guy. The two bonded over the fact they were so young, and inexperienced.

Jason shrugged as the pair walked down through the streets. "I don't know, it's strange, I'm bound to an entire planet but I still feel stifled. House arrest on a scale I didn't think was possible."

Kyle laughed as they ambled. "Yea, well when you're used to patrolling sectors, a planet might seem small."

Jason sighed as he looked up into the sky. "Come on, I'm heading back to my apartment, when you going on patrol?"

"In a bit, think Salaak wants me and Guy to go out with some Lanterns to report sightings of Yellow Lanterns," answered Kyle.

Jason nodded. "Ah, oh well." The two stopped and Jason held out his hand. "I'll see you later huh?"

Kyle smirked as he shook Jason's hand. "Alright, I'll see you when I get back." Kyle jumped into the sky and rocketed off. Jason stared after his friend's light trail before turning back to the Oan road. He floated into the air and flew away.

20 minutes of leisure travel, Jason landed on the patio of his apartment. All apartments on Oa had no keys; each Lantern was expected to create their own unique keys with their rings. Jason's took the form of puzzle boxes. He snapped in the combination and the massive shutters peeled back to reveal glass sliding doors. Dust covered the majority of Jason's apartment; the human Lantern rarely lived there. It was well furnished, with some comforts of home, such as an earth kitchen and TV, but for the most part it looked like the dorm room he lived in during his time at the Green Lantern Academy. Jason's eyes flashed and an army of green maids appeared. "Get to work." The maids launched themselves at the apartment.

Fifteen minutes later it was sparkling, except for the clothes strewn across the floor. Jason stepped into the shower and let the heated spray soak his muscles. His hair was now emerald. More tattoos decorated his skin; a lantern symbol was etched in jade ink on his left pectoral, on his wrist was his partner's name in flowing script. On his right pectoral was the Lantern Oath, in the same script. Scars from blasters, blades and explosions covered him, creating a patchwork of wounds on his skin. A loud ringing brought Jason out of his contemplations. He turned off the shower as a ring message appeared. "Where are you?" asked his partner.

Jason grinned. "I thought we weren't speaking?"

Laira glared. "You go off after Juda Khan, alone, and expect me to be ok with that!? Then I find out there was a warrant for your arrest! Where are you!?"

"Home," answered the human Lantern. "I'm under well house arrest I guess. I'm suspended, I can't leave Oa for the time being." Jason smirked slightly. "Maybe I'll catch up on my sleep."

Laira sighed as she stared at her partner. "I have a report to follow up on; I should be on Oa in a few days, if you are alright with that?"

Jason laughed. "It's your apartment too. I'll see you then." He cut off the ring conversation. Jason toweled off his hair which began to hang over his eyes. "Tch, need a haircut." His eyes flashed and he leaned back in the barber chair. "Couple of inches off the top, a straight shave and a massage as well." A group of green constructs worked on Jason as he relaxed. When he was finally clean Jason let the constructs fade and cleaned up the mess. With that taken care of the teen collapsed on his couch and turned on the TV. As the TV droned Jason slowly nodded off, a week of barely any sleep finally caught up with him.

The teenaged Lantern shot forward, ring glowing as he searched for a threat. He was alone, in his apartment, one of the arguably safest places in the universe. Jason leaned back, his shirt soaked through with sweat. It was dark outside, though the teen didn't know how long he slept. He stripped off his undershirt, he spared it an annoyed glance as he made his way to his bed room. He tossed the shirt into a laundry hamper but didn't bother to replace it. Jason stripped out of his lounge pants and cracked his back as he got ready to sleep. The bed was neatly made, and extremely comfortable, Jason barely paid it any attention. Instead he climbed into the hammock that hung in the corner and passed out again.

Sometime later, the Lantern silently woke up. He remained perfectly relaxed, as if he was still asleep, and waited. His hand shot out and caught the wrist. "What?" he growled his ring bright.

His attacker sighed slightly. "You could be nicer. I cut short patrol to check on you," said Laira.

Jason cracked open an eye. "I didn't ask you to do that. I'm fine."

Laira trailed a hand down Jason's chest, feeling the scars. "There are a few new ones," she commented.

Jason shrugged as he resettled himself. "Crooks don't like to come easily, specially not kundites or gordanians which is all I seem to hunt these days."

Laira shook her head; an exasperated sigh escaped the female lantern. "Why not actually sleep in the bed? Hmm?"

Jason just snorted and rolled over in his hammock. "I like this. G'night Laira." The human didn't leave much room for discussion. Laira sighed as she left the room. The next day, Jason stumbled into the common room, his eyes glazed over and his hair rumpled. Laira was nowhere to be seen. "Probably getting food," murmured the human as he looked through the cupboards. Everything was empty or expired. Finally he just sighed and let his ring take care of his body's nutrient needs. This was supposed to be done in an emergency only, as a ring will only sustain its Lantern just enough for them to function. Unfortunately for Jason, this was becoming a more and more common occurrence, and it was having effect. Jason, always lean, almost looked emaciated. The only reason he had any meat on him was his constant exercise.

Jason wandered over to the couch and debated what to do. He could go out, get some real food, though his stomach wasn't growling anymore. He also didn't want to deal with the looks, the whispers. But staying inside was equally repulsive; he felt trapped in his own home. He threw open the doors to the patio and stared out across the beautiful Oan landscape. The sky sang to him, and it took all of Jason's willpower not to test the limit of the Guardians' indulgence.

A familiar ring broke Jason out of his thoughts. He looked down at his ever present bracelet. He pressed a few buttons and a hologram appeared. "Hey Rae."

Raven of the Teen Titans smiled slight from under her hood, but it swiftly changed to a frown. "Jason, do you eat there?"

The Lantern cocked his head to the side. "What, you don't like my new look?"

"Is that Jason!" came a voice in the background. "It is Jason!" Beastboy appeared in the screen. "Jason! Dude you look skinny! I told you to eat! And where have you been we haven't heard from you in like months!"

Jason smiled slightly as he made his way to the couch. "Sorry 'bout that, I was on patrol. A sector is a bit bigger than Jump, and I only got one partner. Eats up a lot of my time."

"So are you on vacation then?" asked Raven as she pushed her boyfriend back a little.

Jason smirked slightly as he shook his head. "Nope, suspension."

Raven shook her head as BB slapped himself. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me," said Raven.

"Me either Rae, me either," agreed BB.

Jason glared. "Yea well, where's the fearless leader, or the tin man?"

Rae smirked slightly. "You're not changing the subject so easily. But, they're out on patrol. We're monitoring the Tower, figured we'd give you a call." Jason nodded as he stretched. Raven caught sight of new scars when his shirt moved, but didn't say anything. Instead she asked a different question. "So why are you suspended?"

Jason hid his face behind a hand as leaned back. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, yes we really dude! Come on you promised you'd be good man!" cried Beastboy.

Jason sighed. "It's not a matter about being good or not, it's a matter of stopping bad men from doing bad things, permanently." Both Titans stiffened at the implications of that. "Lanterns are supposed to be the standard, the ideal, we follow the laws and edicts of million year old immortals who abandoned emotions. The Laws of OA are immutable and binding. And, I broke a few, to do the right thing, but still."

Raven went to say something when the alarm sounded. Both Beastboy and Raven turned completely serious, and for a second, Jason thought he saw fear. "We have to go, we'll talk later, bye Jason." The transmission was cut short.

6


	2. Chapter 2

**So the second chapter, its a little slow but we're picking up speed. As always i hope everyone enjoys, and also I OWN NOTHING, all rights go to DC who is awesome. **

**RL**

Jason knew there was nothing unusual about what just happened, Beastboy and Raven were Teen Titans after all, but the look of fear in Raven's eyes, it wouldn't disappear. "Ring pull up images of planet Earth in Space Sector 2814." A hologram of Earth appeared. "Right, focus in on Jump City in California, in the United States." More pictures appeared, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. Jason sat back, unsure. Finally he stood, his eyes flashed and he was in uniform, minus his mask. He walked to the patio and jumped off, his aura shot out and he soared off. Pinned to the fridge was a glowing green note.

He flew towards Warriors when he saw two green blurs rocket out of the bar. A pair of binoculars appeared and Jason saw it was John and Kyle. The human felt his heart stop for a second, but he pushed the fear down and continued his way to the bar. He landed in front of the door and took a deep breath. He pushed open the door, and almost cursed. Three Lanterns, whose race he couldn't even begin to guess stepped in front of him. "This bar is for Lanterns, not little humans who ignore the rules of the Guardians." Jason cocked his head to the side, then brought his arm back. Only he never threw the punch.

A massive hand engulfed his arm. "You poozers better get out before I tell Guy what you said," growled Kilowog. The Lanterns cowered slightly under the drill sergeant's glare and left. "See kid, no reason for violence."

Jason took his hand out of Kilowog's grasp and fixed his coat. "I was fine on my own."

Kilowog went to answer when a new voice cut through the air. "Hey kid! You're alive!" yelled Guy as he waved the pair towards the bar.

Jason and Kilowog shouldered their way through the crowd and took a seat. Jason flagged down the bartender and ordered a beer; Kilowog ordered some drink Jason couldn't pronounce. Guy took a seat and shook his head. "Alright kid, what's wrong?"

"Where were Kyle and John off to in such a hurry?" asked Jason as he took a sip of his drink.

Guy shrugged as he picked up a fresh pint. "Some trouble on Earth, they didn't seem too worried, sides it what's we do. Now stop avoiding the question, what's wrong?" Jason didn't bother to respond, he simply sipped on his drink. Guy growled as he shook his head. "It's like pulling teeth with this kid. How the hell does Laira deal with you?"

"She doesn't," replied Jason.

The two older lanterns couldn't tell if Jason was joking or not. Kilowog grumbled into his drink as Guy shook his head. "So why you in uniform kid? You're suspended last I checked."

"Wanted to ask John a question, I wasn't exactly gonna come in my pjs," answered Jason as he downed the last of his drink. He ordered a second while Guy shook his head.

Guy cracked his neck as he settled deeper into his stool. "Fair enough, what did you want to ask John?"

Jason cast him a side long glance. "Something 'bout Earth."

Guy nodded as a slight smile came on his face. "You can't visit, you know that. You want him to deliver a letter?"

Jason shook his head. "Just curious 'bout something. Was hoping he could check it out for me."

"Why not just call them teenagers you used to run with, the…whatchamacallits…oh them Titans!" questioned Guy.

A brief look of worry flashed across Jason's face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared, his practiced blank face in place. "They're all out on a call, not much help at the moment."

Guy sighed as he slapped Jason's back. "Look, I know this suspension aint ideal, but at the moment there's nothing ya can do 'bout it. So, best not to worry and just try to enjoy your vacation as best ya can."

"_Guy, come in Guy!_" a ring transmission popped up, it was John Stewart, and he looked worried.

Guy turned away from Jason as he answered. "What's wrong Johnny? You look nervous?"

The hologram of John smirked slightly. "_We've got a situation on Earth, yellow rings are popping up everywhere. Me and Kyle are trying to deal with this the best we can, but we need some back up. Go to the Guardians; see if you can't get a squad of Lanterns out here._"

Jason's heart stopped. Before Guy or Kilowog could stop him, the teen was out of the bar and soaring to the Guardians' Citadel. The doors blew open as Jason made his way in. Unfortunately, the former titan was stopped just short of reaching the Guardians. The Green Lantern internal affairs department, also known as the Alpha Lanterns blocked his path, rings glowing bright.

"Lantern Black, by orders of the Guardians, you are to turn around and return to your designated living quarters," said one of the Lantern cyborgs.

Jason glared. "I need to speak with them."

"You've been suspended from active duty while a thorough investigation of your actions is conducted. Until then, return to your living quarters," said another. It looked almost like a centaur.

"Listen, just cause you all get your jollies from giving real Lanterns headaches don't mean I got time for you, move, now," snapped Jason.

"Lantern Black, threatening an Alpha Lantern is a crime punishable by suspension and loss of your power ring," growled one of the machines. The Lanterns all raised their ring arms and pointed their weapons at the young human.

Jason just grinned. "Try and take it."

"That's quite enough!" rang a new voice. Salaak appeared out of the sky. "You Lanterns are dismissed!" The Alpha Lanterns reluctantly left, they had little choice in the matter, Salaak's word was law, only one step beneath the Guardians themselves. "And you Lantern Black!" cried Salaak as he rounded on the human. "You were, rather generously, told to leave and relax for the time being. So you should do just that, go home and relax!"

"There's trouble on Earth, John's asking for back up, I request permission to join the Lanterns going to Earth," said Jason.

Salaak snorted as he turned away. "Request denied, you're suspended now get out."

But Jason didn't leave. Instead he grabbed one of the alien's arms. "Please Salaak, my…my family might be in danger, I need to check on them."

Salaak sighed slightly as he removed Jason's hand. "You may contact John, but the Guardians' laws are absolute. I'm sure the Titans will be fine, they are…what's the word, super heroes yes?" A look of surprise was written on Jason's face. Salaak laughed slightly. "My job to is to keep track of the Corps, you'd be surprised what I know. Now leave the Citadel before I get angry." Jason went to argue but just stopped and left instead.

Outside he found Guy landing with Kilowog. "Damn it kid you can't just fly off the damn handle every time something happens." Both Kilowog and Jason gave Guy a disbelieving look. "Shut up! Come on we need to round up a squad of Lanterns. Kid, best you get home."

"Come on Guy! You need Lanterns and I've got experience fighting yellow rings," cried Jason.

Kilowog laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. "We know, but you're suspended poozer. It's out of our hands."

Guy held up a hand as he thought. "He has a point Wog, and Jump has a serious infestation of rings." Jason's heart stopped slightly.

The two older Lanterns didn't notice. "Guy we can't he's on suspension. Even if we try to take him those damn Alpha Lanterns will stop and arrest the lot of us."

"If Jump is in trouble I'm going. To hell with the Alpha Lanterns!" shouted Jason as he took off into the air. Both Guy and Kilowog shared a look before green grappling hooks wrapped themselves around Jason's legs. "Let me go!" cried the teenager as he struggled to fly higher. Guy hooked his cable up to a construct winch while Kilowog just pulled.

"Kid, you need to calm down, now!" snapped Guy. The older human shook his head. "Wog watch him while I talk to the big blues, see if I can't get him to come along."

"Right Guy," answered Kilowog as he planted a massive hand on Jason's shoulder to keep him in place. "Just relax poozer, worrying won't do you any good." Jason bit back an acrid response and settled for glaring at the Citadel's walls. When glaring stopped helping, he started to pace. Kilowog just leaned against a wall and shook his head.

"What's taking him so long!?" demanded Jason after twenty minutes.

Kilowog shrugged. "Guardians tend to need convincing to go against their own orders."

The drill sergeant went to say more when a new voice called out. "Jason!" Jason froze then let out a soft curse. He turned to see Laira land in front of him. "What are you doing here!?" demanded the female Lantern. Jason floundered for a second as he looked for an excuse. Laira just shook her head. "Honestly I don't care. I'm leaving to go on patrol, if you need me call on the ring." She went to say more, but just shook her head and floated off into the sky.

Jason sunk to the ground as his eyes followed her. "Dizzy fucking dame, I'll never understand her," he muttered.

Kilowog chuckled as he shook his head. "Never did beg you for a ladies man poozer."

Jason spared the alien a fierce glare. "You stuck me with her." He glared at the sky. "She's pissed I went off on one…a few missions without her. That ended a little too poorly. Eh, probably deserve the cold shoulder."

Jason went to say more when Guy appeared. Jason jumped to his feet as the older male glared over his shoulder. "Stupid blue smurf asshole, don't bother listening to their own damn Lanterns," grumbled Guy.

"Guy" called Jason. "What's the word?"

Guy sighed as he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "You're not going kid, hell no one's going, smurfs say John and Kyle are on their own till they got more solid proof."

"Proof!?" screamed Jason. "John and Kyle sent ring stills of yellow rings, Yellow Lanterns are all over the damn planet what more do they want!?"

"Look kid, I'm pissed as hell. But the blues say that John and Kyle will be fine on their own. Me and Wog are going to provide back up, but…for now you need to stay put," said Guy.

Jason threw the arm off his shoulder and rocketed off into the sky. Kilowog shook his head. "That kid's got a worse temper than you."

Guy shook his head. "He's in the running, I give 'im that. Come on Johnny needs back up, and I've been itching for a good tussle." The two Lanterns floated into the air before flying off.

Jason wanted to scream, he wanted to rant and rave, but most of all he wanted to go home. The young Lantern flew all the way into Oa's lower atmosphere and stared at into space. He was so used to intergalactic travel, cruising through space was about as relaxing as it got. And to be trapped on one planet was maddening in a way Jason didn't know existed. It was like when he got to Jump for the first time. Always staying on place, never moving, never exploring. The old ache appeared. And this time nothing would assuage it. The stars called to him, and it took all his will to sink back towards the planet.

With a weary sigh he turned back to his apartment and flew home, his heart heavy with worry. He touched down on the balcony and slipped open the sliding glass door. A small smile wound its way onto his face at the sight of food in the kitchen, but it dies when he remembered his partner, and her anger.

A familiar tune rings from his bracelet and it's all Jason can do not to jump for joy. He quickly answers, and lets his ring form a hologram for the call. "Rae!?"

"So sorry," answered a new voice. Jason felt his heart freeze and his mask came into place. "But Raven won't be answering. Or any of the Titans really."

A snarl formed on Jason's face. "Slade."

The one-eyed villain leaned forward into the screen. "Good to see you remember me. I was worried you'd forget your early days as a lowly Teen Titan, now that you're a Green Lantern, though, from what I hear, you're not really a Lantern anymore either, are you?"

"Slade you son of a bitch let them go!" roared Jason.

Slade held up a hand, a gold ring adorned it. "Now, now be polite, or they will suffer the consequences." The camera turned to show all five Titans, bound by yellow chains, in the center of a dark warehouse, Slade bots all around them.

Jason growled but forced himself to calm down. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Why you Construct, I owe for our last meeting, and I intend to repay you, with interest," answered Slade.

Jason nodded as he stood up. "Fair enough, I'll be in Jump in a week."

"I'll be waiting," replied Slade, then the transmission cut.

"Guardians or not, I'm going to Jump," said Jason as he flew out of the apartment. He rocketed into the atmosphere, his ring sounded off warnings, but the teen ignored them. Until he appeared.

"Mr. Black, I thought we discussed what would happen in you tried to leave Oa," said the long haired Guardian.

Jason stopped, his eyes wide, then narrowed. "Sorry Ganthet, but I need to get to Earth, and if that means going through you, I will."

A quirk of a smile found its way onto the Guardian as Ganthet shook his head. "Humans, I will never understand them, why are you so determined to disobey the Guardians' mandate?"

"One of those Yellow Lanterns on Earth, he has my family, the Teen Titans, he demanded I go there and meet him, one on one. So that's what I'm doing," answered Jason.

He went to say more when squad of Alpha Lanterns appeared, rings locked on Jason. One of them, the centaur, flew forward. "Lantern Black you are under arrest for flagrantly defying the orders of the Guardians. Surrender your ring. Lord Ganthet please stay behind us, this monkey looks like he will fight."

Jason growled as his aura flew out around him. "Try and take it Alpha prick!" The Alpha Lanterns' face plates opened, a mini battery in each.

"Activate ring drain protocol," said one. Jason's aura began to be leeched by the Alpha Lanterns.

Jason cursed as he felt himself get weaker. "One mistake you jackasses! My ring's battery is me!" He roared and his aura exploded. The Alpha Lanterns fell back in surprise. Jason formed two energy blasters as he got ready to fight. "Now I'm going, if you intend to stop me you better be prepared for one hell of a fight."

The Alphas all raised their rings, ready to fire when Ganthet finally intervened. "That's Enough!" Every one paused as the small immortal pushed himself into the middle of the standoff. "Lantern Black if you are so dead set on disobeying, I will amend our decree. You will be bound to Earth instead, once there, you will not be able to leave the planet, until such time as we allow you to rejoin your Lantern bretheren." Ganthet turned to the Alphas. "Get Lanterns Guy Gardner and Kilowog, they are going to Earth to help Lanterns Stewart and Rayner, they will escort Lantern Black and make sure his suspension sticks."

If the Alphas could glare, they would, instead the squad of cyborgs bowed and flew away. Jason let his blasters fall away as he sighed. "Thank you," he whispered.

Ganthet shook his head. "Don't thank me just yet. You're in serious trouble, this suspension is not a vacation. Be thankful I'm…sympathetic to Earthmen, that is the only reason I'm allowing this. As it stands, you will not be returning to Oa, or the Lantern Core, for a good long while. As such." Ganthet created a small energy portal and pulled out a power battery. "I am giving you the power battery that was paired with your ring. With the way Earth is you will need a backup power source, should your own energy be drained away." The Guardian tossed the lantern to Jason, who struggled to catch it. "My fellows always say emotions are a detriment to the protection of the universe. But, if my experience with your fellows have taught me anything, this is not always the case. Sometimes emotions, especially courage, are the true shields of the universe. And this…this gives me hope. Good luck Lantern Jason." Ganthet smiled as he slowly descended back to Oa.

Jason opened a unique pocket dimension and placed his lantern in it. He sighed as he closed it. "Hang on guys, I'm coming."

"Come on Kid, we need to book," said Guy as he and Kilowog rocketed past him.

Jason smirked as he shot after. "Yea, yea we do." Despite the situation, the ability to soar through the galaxy again made Jason smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer, i own nothing. So he's finally back in Jump and jason's about to be in for a few fights he wont forget. As always i hope everyone enjoys and please read and review**

**BRL**

As soon as Jason touched down in Jump, he knew something was wrong. The city looked like a warzone, citizens cowered in buildings, and rubble was everywhere. Over it all the Hive Five cheered and laughed as they flew with yellow rings. Jason snarled slightly, but reined his temper in. He had more important work to do. He landed on Earth 3 days earlier than he intended, and was taking the time before his appointment with Slade to try and get the lay of Jump. Guy and Kilowog had joined John and Kyle at the Justice League's Watch Tower, but Jason knew Jump needed him more than his fellow Lanterns.

So far though, all he had managed to accomplish was to get furious and almost compulsively attack every villain he saw. The former Titan made sure to keep his aura hidden as he walked around Jump. The majority of the villains were just running amok, but were the same, the Hive Five however, that was a different story.

The Hive Five patrolled the city, an infuriating parody of the Titans. Each had a yellow glow, and Jason didn't need his powers to see the gleam of gold on each of their hands. Jason ducked into a side alley as Private Hive flew over the block. A ring scan shined over the alleyway, almost catching Jason in it. The teen pressed himself against the brick wall of the building, ring at the ready. Hive stared down into the alley for a few minutes, until he finally turned away and moved on. Jason let out a soft sigh of relief as the villain flew off. A hat appeared, the brim pulled down low to cover his eyes. He needed a base of operations, somewhere he could work from, and the only place he'd feel safe outside the Tower, which had to be under supervision, was in the heart of the trouble.

With a sigh he headed to the docks, though he made sure to stay hidden in the shadows of back allies and such. As he expected _Katie's_ was open, it always was. Jim threw a bum out as Jason walked in. "You got money kid?" demanded the bouncer. Jason nodded as he continued inside. The teen took a seat in a corner bar, in the shadows; it also gave him about the best view in the bar, without raising attention to himself anyway. A waitress came by; he ordered a drink in the gruffest voice he could manage. He didn't want to be recognized…just yet. A beer appeared in front of the teen and he dipped his head to his waitress. So far the buzz around the bar was about the Titans' big loss, since the battle with Slade no one had seen them, and the Tower stood empty. Jason clenched his hand underneath the table, but kept his cool; he simply took a sip of his beer and listened.

After an hour, he hadn't gotten anything more than rumors and conjecture. He was about to leave when the door kicked open. "Alright everyone this bar now belongs to the Hive Five! Clear Out!" bellowed Mammoth as the teen villains all walked in. Jason cocked his head to the side as the bar's patrons all left.

Jim's hand strayed to his gun when someone grabbed his wrist. "Don't do anything stupid sir, we just want a few drinks then we'll leave," said Private Hive as he took Jim's pistol off of him. The bouncer glared but didn't say anything.

Billy Numerous plopped down across from Jason. "Didn't ya hear Mammoth, this is our bar now, so skedaddle."

Jason kept his head down so the brim of his hat kept his face covered. "Free country, I'm just minding my own business."

Billy grinned as he leveled a glowing power ring at Jason. "This city aint, now get!" Jason sighed as he looked up, his black mask in place, Billy's eyes widened and he let out a small squeak.

A green energy blast sent Billy back. Jason shot out of the booth, twin emerald blasters in hand. "Alright you idiots, surrender your power rings and place yourself under arrest."

The other Hive students looked at each before they started cracking up. "Under whose authority!?" demanded Private Hive.

Jason ripped his hat off and threw his coat back. The Lantern symbol on his chest gleamed brightly. "Mine, Green Lantern of space sector 112, you know me as Construct."

The Hive students froze slightly, then Gizmo appeared. "Get that snot muncher!" The teenage villains all charged towards Jason.

Jason grinned. "Kids don't know how to use those rings of yours, do you?" A green bomb appeared in Jason's hand and he threw it. A bright flash blinded all the occupants of the bar as the Lantern got to work. One rule from his old bouncer days, never settle any business in the bar. Green shackles appeared on each of the Hive teens, and together, Jason blasted out of the building, his opponents in tow. He slammed them into ground as he floated above them. "You idiots gonna stay down, I got too much to think about at the moment and I don't need to be hanging out with you guys."

"Attack Pattern Omega!" cried Gizmo. Jason cursed as he shot forward. The Hive students didn't know how to use their rings effectively, relying more on their real powers than the new ring.

Fortunately for Jason, using a ring was as natural as breathing to him. A massive energy fist appeared around Jason's right hand; he slammed it into Mammoth's jaw then blocked a kick from Private Hive. Jason jumped into the air, bubble shield around him as Gizmo and Seemore blasted at the lone Titan. Billy appeared out of the sky, raining clones down on Jason. Two jade blades appeared in Jason's hands as he fought off the clones, only to get smashed between Mammoth and Hive. "Gah!" cried Jason. He lashed out, a massive wave of energy shot out of him. Both Hive and Mammoth flew back. But Gizmo and Seemore kept on blasting away at Jason as the Lantern struggled to put some distance between him and the villains.

While they hadn't figured out how to use the rings effectively, they had figured out how to augment their usual powers, and no one could ever fault the Hive Five for having bad team work. "Get him!" jeered Gizmo as he unleashed a barrage of rockets. Jason summoned a bubble shield as he looked into the sky, their fight was causing a lot of commotion, Slade was sure to notice, if he hadn't already. Jason needed more information before he tried going after Slade, a green blaster appeared in his hand as he shot down incoming Billy clones, the teenaged Lantern had to end this, quickly.

"Enough!" roared Jason as his aura exploded outward around him. "Ring change up, gold!" Jason felt an evil grin fight its way onto his face as his aura became a brilliant yellow. "You idiots like playing with fear, then try this!" Jason threw his arm into the air and a yellow pulse flew out. The Hive students all struggled to pull up shields. Jason grinned. "You probably don't know what powers yellow rings, simple its fear, fear makes them stronger. So you can do something like this!" His eyes were replaced with twin pools of gold light. Each Hive student clutched their head as their greatest fears played through their minds. Jason's pulse was actually a series of small constructs, designed to latch onto their host. Since the Hive students didn't protect themselves in time, many of these tiny energy creations got in. Only one was needed to plug into the villain's head and amplify their greatest fear, which now ran on a constant loop in their mind. The Hive Five all fell to the ground, a plushy green mattress stopped them from going splat. Jason shook his head a few times as he landed. He walked over to Private Hive and grabbed his hand. From his experience rings won't detach unless their owner is killed. So Jason touched his ring to the yellow and focused. Yellow energy slowly drained from Hive's ring, leaving the teen in his regular costume. Jason did the same trick to each Hive member and pointed his ring at the sky.

"To hell with waiting, and to hell with sneaking! You want me Slade? Come get me!" hissed Jason as he fired. The massive yellow energy blast exploded like fireworks in the night sky. An army of Slade bots appeared on the roofs around Jason, all ready to attack.

One stepped forward, its mask up to reveal a video screen. "Construct, you're home early."

Jason flew up to meet the robot. "So I am. Where are they Slade?"

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet," answered Slade. Jason growled but the villain paid that no mind. "Now, there is a debt between the two of us. And I promised you I would collect it."

Jason's eyes widened, then narrowed into a murderous glare. "Revenge, you're really playing the revenge game?"

Slade chuckled slightly. "Nothing quite so emotional, I have yet to find a worthy opponent to test my full power on. You were the first opponent I met who used this form of power; I wish to simply compare…notes as it were. The fact I hate you only adds to the thrill."

"We got a score to settle? Fine, but tell me where the Titans are you cyclopean bastard!" hissed Jason.

"No, first we fight, then I tell you their location," countered Slade. Jason went to yell when Slade raised his hand. "If you don't accept the terms, I'll dispose of the Titans now, and you'll never find them. Warehouse 9, midnight. Oh, and Construct, don't be late." The image faded and the robots retreated.

Jason wanted to roar, to destroy the army of Slade bots and murder the one eyed villain with his bare hands. Instead he flew over to the roof and took several breaths. He adopted the lotus position and tried to center himself. Once calmer, at least focused enough to keep his aura from darkening, the Lantern flew back down to the ground and checked on the unconscious teenagers. A green chain appeared as Jason hauled all of them to a telephone pole and tied them up. Power limiter cuffs were slapped on each Hive student to ensure their cooperation. Jason was tempted to call the cops, but with the way the city looked, he doubted they'd be in any position to help.

After the Hive Five were taken care of Jason willed his costume away and sunk deeper into the alleyway. He needed a place to hole up for the night. He was tempted to go back to the bar, but in the end, Jason decided to go to the one place that would always be his home. A bright emerald hotrod peeled out of the alley as Jason took off for the docks. Wings and boosters appeared on the car as it drove off a pier, Jason whooped as the car took into the air, even doing a few tricks before finally landing on the tower. His smile died when he punched in his security code. Dust covered most of the tower, everything right where the Titans left it before the call with Slade. It was slightly eerie, seeing the Tower so dark. When Jason had been around the Tower always had lights on, there was always life in it. Now…now it was just a hollow shell.

Subconsciously Jason walked to his old room. He meant to go to the common room, but eventually just stopped in front of his old door. It was the only one whose doors weren't silver. His second week there, Jason had painted the doors bright green, to help him feel more at home. Jason smirked slightly as he opened the door. Inside his room was exactly as he remembered. He walked over to the bed, peeled back the dust covered blankets and collapsed.

He woke up the next day to sunlight filtering in through his drapes. Jason stretched as he rolled back into his bed, then froze. He shot up and looked around. "Fuck, it wasn't a dream." He fell back down. "I kind of wish it had been." He debated going back to sleep, despite the situation he was still tired, traveling so far so fast was exhausting, no matter what. And he needed to be sharp tonight. He was about to roll back over when he looked at his desk. Sitting proudly on it was a photo from when Jason had first joined the Titans. He was surrounded by them, holding his communicator, a bright smile on his face. A green hand reached out and grabbed the picture. Jason stared down at it, his hand tracing each Titan and he shook his head. "I'll fix this guys, I promise," he whispered to the picture before placing it back on the bed. He stretched again and fell back asleep.

He woke up in the evening. The teenaged Lantern stood and cracked his back. His eyes flashed and a cleaning crew appeared. "Get this place tidy!" The green constructs took off. Jason wandered down the hallway to the common area, despite himself he kind of enjoyed the quiet, it reminded him of his trial period, when the Titans would be out and he could just relax.

Inside the common room that feeling died, hard. Everything was as the Titans left it, hell the dishes were still in the sink. Jason's hands tightened as he looked around, but a slow calming breath helped keep his head clear. He made some food, the first in a long. It disappeared almost as soon as he placed it on a plate. After three more helpings Jason sighed and leaned back. A glance at the clock told him he had six hours before his deadline with Slade. He drummed his fingers on the shining steel table as he thought about what to do. Waiting was not his strong suit; in fact, it was one of the things Laira yelled at him the most about. He could never wait, more often than not he'd charge into a fight while Laira was still trying to figure out who exactly was the target. The majority of Jason's scars were from just that type of occasion, and something Laira held over his head constantly.

After twenty minutes of just staring off into space, Jason decided to do just walk around, see if any spotted his fancy. He meandered throughout the Tower, stopping in the gym for a quick practice session. Three Slade bots were destroyed before Jason felt any better. He winced slightly but paid the pain no mind. He popped a few pain pills and continued on his way. Finally he wound up in Cyborg's garage. The R-cycle and T-car were both gone, probably with their owners when they were kidnapped. In the corner Jason found plans for a convertible, one he knew was designed for him. The plans made Jason smile slightly, the Titans really were his family.

At 11 o'clock Jason stepped in front of a mirror. His eyes flashed and his changed back to his original Construct suit, this time, with the addition of a Lantern symbol. His black domino mask appeared and Jason smirked at himself. "Titans…go!" he said to himself and he shot out of the Tower, ready for war.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad people liked this. As always i own nothing, and i hope you all enjoy.**

**BRL**

Jason flew throughout Jump, eventually landing in the middle of the warehouse district. Slade Bots appeared everywhere, circling around the lone hero. Jason cracked his knuckles as he stared. "Alright Slade, I'm here! Show yourself!"

A brilliant gold aura flared up from the roof of one of the warehouses. "I'm here Construct." Slade stood on top of the warehouse, his costume now a mix of yellow and black, with a strange lantern symbol planted on his chest. His one eye gleamed yellow in the darkness.

Jason whirled about to stare at the villain. "Where are the Titans!?"

Slade snapped his fingers, and three bots disappeared. "They will get your teammates, but I wouldn't worry about them." His aura flared out and a yellow bo staff appeared in his hands.

"Not yet! I want to see the Titans first!" called Jason as he took a step back.

Slade sighed. "I'm afraid you're not in any position to give orders." Jason's hand shot up and a green blaster blew a hole through the eye of robot next to Slade.

Jason grinned as he spun the gun. "I'm waiting, best you do so too."

Slade chuckled slightly. "I forgot just how amusing you could be." He raised a hand and the robots returned, Titans in their grasp. "Here are your teammates. And here they stay." The unconscious teens were chained together as Slade cracked his neck.

Jason's eyes flashed and a green naginata was grasped in his. He twirled the weapon around him and took a fighting stance. "I'm ready when you are." Slade fell off the roof and rocketed towards the teenaged hero. Jason made small strength enhancer constructs on his wrists and ankles and braced. Slade spun his staff around him before bringing it down. The resulting clash cracked like thunder and lit the whole sky.

Jason's felt his limbs almost buckle underneath the power. Slade whipped the staff back and launched a series of jabs. Jason twirled his naginata, blocking the staff while he struggled to maintain his footing. His last fight with Slade had been on Jason's terms; while the teenager couldn't hope to equal the master assassin in combat technique his powers gave him an edge Slade couldn't counter before, now that advantage was gone.

Slade rushed in and smashed Jason's pole arm aside. Slade dropped his weapon and grabbed Construct; he slammed two knees kicks into Jason's solar plexuses then came down with a fearsome elbow. He ended the attack by throwing the teen into a wall. Jason slunk down and Slade sighed. "Is this it? I was worried your loss of weight would affect your combat abilities but I didn't think you were this reduced. Pathetic…GAH!" Slade flew back as Jason stood up, a blaster in hand. His other arm was wrapped around his ribs as he hissed in a breath.

Jason stood up, two green swords appeared in his hands. "I aint beat just yet." He powered forward as Slade got back to his feet. A yellow long sword materialized in his hands as Slade met Jason's charge.

As the two traded blows, the Titans began to stir. First was Robin who came too almost violently. He struggled against his chains, but they were tied to tightly for him to even move, and his utility belt was gone. Soon after Raven and Cyborg woke up, both in power limiters, followed, finally, by Beastboy and Starfire. Slade had designed his restraints well. Each restraint inhibited the Titans' individual strengths, Beastboy's prevented him from shifting, Raven was blind folded, gagged and her chakram hidden, Cyborg was fitted with specially constructed dynamos that leeched power from his core, and Starfire was shackled Gordanian cuffs, designed specifically for Tamaranians. None of them could so much as lift a finger, let alone break free. It was in desperation, fear, and hope that they watched the fight.

Jason was holding his own against Slade. The yellow garbed villain was better trained, and skilled, but Jason was more experienced with his powers, and his own abilities had been sharpened by years in space. Back and forth the two fought. Slade, still unsure of his ring's full potential, only used simple weapon constructs, more powerful versions of his usual arsenal. Jason on the other hand, well, his first name was Construct. Robots, ninjas, tanks, planes, and veritable army of emerald creations fought for him. It kept Slade off balanced, but drained Jason of both strength and willpower. For now, the fight was even.

Yet, as the fight dragged on, Jason could feel himself weakening. Too long had he relied on the ring to sustain him, and as its power was drained, he could feel himself slipping. When he last fought Slade he was physically fit and his body was healthy. As it was now, Jason was worried if he didn't end it soon, he wouldn't be able to end it.

Slade's yellow blade crashed into Jason's twin green ones, and the two struggled against each other. "You would have made a worthy apprentice, a pity you must die."

Jason gritted his teeth. "Not today!" He shoved Slade back and unleashed a flurry of cuts, attacking along eight different angles, but Slade was able to dodge or parry them. However, it was just a ruse to create space. Jason dropped one of his swords and a blaster appeared in his hand. Faster than Slade thought possible, the teen's hand snapped up and a shot sounded.

Slade hissed as he wrapped an arm around his ribs. The shot had blasted right through his shields, but it had been a graze. Slade's eye narrowed as he glared at Jason, his grip on his sword grew tighter. For his part, Jason just cursed as he took a new fighting stance. "I do hope that was not your last trick. Because if it was, you're disappointing me," commented Slade.

Jason glared as a short sword formed in his off hand. "Heaven prevent me from doing that." With a wild cry, he rocketed forward, swords at the ready. Again the two danced back and forth, bright flashes of light indicating a serious hit.

Finally though, Jason slipped. He miscalculated a strike and over extended himself. It was all the opening Slade needed. The master assassin unleashed a barrage of strikes that sliced right through Jason's shields. The teenaged Green Lantern screamed as the yellow energy burned him.

"Change up, ruby emerald!" he gasped out. But as his energy shifted, Slade struck again. From above the Titans all cried out as Jason flew back. Jason slammed into the wall of a warehouse and crumpled onto the ground.

Slade loomed over Jason, shaking his head. "So much potential, what a waste." Slade raised his sword, but Jason's head snapped up, beams shooting from his eyes. Red and green energy smashed into Slade and knocked him back.

Jason's eyes were replaced with molten pools of jade as he floated up. "_In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight. Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power. Green Lantern's Light!_" he roared as he let off a titanic energy blast. Slade flew back as Jason collapsed, gasping for air. "Need to get to the Titans," he murmured as he struggled to stand up.

Only he didn't rise quite fast enough. An energy beam hit Jason in the head and knocked him unconscious. Slade returned, his costume torn and burnt, but he was, for the most part, intact. "That was your last ace hmm, it almost worked. You just about broke through my shields, and well, I shudder to think if they failed. Fortunately they held. Good bye Construct." Slade raised his sword, but as he went to bring it down, Jason's eyes flew open. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his aura turned bright gold. His ring slipped from his finger and five replicas, each a different color, rocketed from it to the Titans. Slade whirled around to his captives. "No!" he roared, but it was too late.

A massive explosion of light blinded everyone, and when it cleared, the Titans were free, and changed. Each was wreathed in a different color, their costumes altered to match their new powers.

For Robin, he wore a crimson ring of rage. The teenage detective felt nothing but rage as he watched the fight, rage for being defeated, for being chained, and hatred for Slade. It was his rage that forced Robin to fight back, and was what led the ruby light to him.

Next to him, Starfire reveled in brilliant violet light. As she watched the fight, all she could feel was love, love for her friends, and this love was what drove her to fight against her bonds.

Cyborg gleamed in emerald light, his electronics now jade instead of blue. His willpower, what allowed him to overcome his accident and become a true hero, was what possessed the mechanical teen to try and save his friend.

Beastboy helped Raven up, both who struggled with their new power. Beastboy was covered in bright cerulean light, the color of hope. Beastboy, the youngest of the Titans, was always filled with hope, hope for a better future, for a better world, and for a happy ending.

As for Raven, she clutched a strange new staff, shaped like a lantern, as she rubbed her head. Indigo energy swirled around her, and only her cloak remained unchanged. A strange brown vest covered her chest, with a long loin cloth underneath.

The Titans didn't question this strange development, they simply reacted. Robin, a blood mad beast, charged towards Slade, a fiery bo staff clutched in his hand. Raven darted towards Jason while Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire dealt with the Slade Bots.

Raven gasped as she skidded in front of Construct. The teen's costume was yellow and black, and his lantern symbol now matched the one on Slade's chest. Even his hair was blond now. Raven whispered to herself as her staff began to glow with indigo light. "Nok!" she cried and touched Jason with her staff.

Jason shot up, gasping. "What the hell!?" He shook his head then focused in on Raven. "Oh this is so not good."

Raven just shook her head at him as she gave the teen an angry, almost sarcastic stare. "Te let nok," she said.

Jason cocked his head to the side, then just sighed. "Oh yea, this is really not good. Rae, focus on me, focus on how I sound, now speak English."

"I was speaking English," snapped Raven.

Jason laughed slightly. "I'll explain later. We need to get the others." He went to stand, only to fall back down. "God damn it…you get the others, I need a minute." Raven hesitated to leave the Lantern, but Jason just pushed her. "Go damn it, I'll be fine. Get the others, these rings…we need to get gone, now." Raven nodded as she lifted off into the sky. Jason closed his eyes, then shot up. He winced but didn't fall down. "Ring diagnostic."

"_Connection to emotional spectrum strained,_" replied the ring.

Jason glared at his ring. "I noticed, what do I have left?" The ring gleamed brightly as two lantern symbols flew over it. "Let's see yellow and orange, neither I like, at least I can think with yellow. Well, let's get to work." He flew up, hands tracking left and right. The Titans fought well, but they were hesitant with their new power, only probing their limits. Jason reveled in it. He spiraled through the air, twin blasters firing as he flew.

He spared a glance at Robin, the red covered teen was attacking Slade like no tomorrow, the villain was barely able to keep up, using every trick to stop the feral assault. Despite the teen being mad with rage, he was still the best fighter in the Titans, and Slade had only a slight edge on the teen.

Jason rocketed past the Titans, guns in hand. "Starfire get Robin! Beastboy stick to Cyborg and clear us an entrance, Raven on my six." The Titans fell into step behind Jason. Raven blasted a Slade Bot with a beam of Indigo energy as she joined the teenage Lantern.

"How can I do that!?" called Starfire as she shot another.

Jason grinned as he flew past her. "Your ring is powered by love, use it to reach him!" Starfire looked down at the pink piece of jewelry then back at her lover. And a smile bloomed on her face.

Starfire flew towards Robin, her aura bright. "Boyfriend Robin, we must leave!"

Robin snarled as he hammered his staff at Slade. "Not till he pays!" Slade's costume was torn and blood seeped from a dozen wounds. But Robin kept on him. Blood dripped from Robin's mouth and his eyes were crimson pools of rage.

Starfire grabbed Robin's hand, and her aura covered Robin. Without even realizing it, Starfire activated one of the violet's ring's most powerful abilities. Crystals started to form around him, leeching his red glow away. "I am sorry beloved, but we must leave!" She dragged the imprisoned Robin into the air, away from Slade.

"That couldn't have come at a better time," murmured Slade as he turned away from the Titans. "We'll see each other soon Titans, of that you may have no doubts." He floated into the sky and fled.

Cyborg's human eye flashed and a green version of the T-Car appeared. "Everyone in the car!" he cried as he jumped in the driver's seat. Starfire, Robin, Rae and BB all climbed in, Jason didn't.

He slapped the top of the car. "Get going!" cried Jason as he turned back to what's left of the Slade Bots. He grinned as energy pooled around him. "Come on!" He roared as he unleashed a massive discharge of raw power. He sculpted it into a titanic bolt of lightning and arced it into the sky. Gold lasers shot from the sky as Jason raced after the T-Car, vaporizing what was left of Slade's army.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad everyone's enjoying this so far, i hope you like this new chapter, as always i own nothing and if you have any suggestions please leave a comment. Thanks again, BRL**

Two light trails, one green yellow, raced across the horizon to the proud tower that watched Jump. Both landed on top of the massive building, the green T-Car disappeared as its passengers disembarked. "What the Hell just happened!?" screamed Cyborg as Jason landed.

The teenaged Lantern swayed slightly, but his friends paid Jason no mind. They were too busy staring at their fearless leader who acted like a rabid animal. "Yellow! He wears yellow like Slade! Must…fight…" Robin growled as he thrashed against Starfire's restraint.

"Friend what is wrong with dearest Richard!" cried Starfire as she held her boyfriend back.

Jason walked up to Robin and, after several attempts, grabbed his ring hand. "Sorry boss." He tapped the two rings together, and swore as their auras swapped. Robin's eyes flew open and a blast sounded off. Jason rocketed back, smoke billowing from his chest.

"Cyborg!" shouted Robin, his eyes clear and his costume now yellow and black.

The green covered teenager threw a massive construct hand that caught Jason, whose aura was now a muted crimson. Raven darted over, her lantern staff glowing. But Jason didn't need help. He righted himself and unleashed his aura. It vaporized Cyborg's construct, and the five Titans were bombarded with raw rage.

Finally Jason reined his emotions in. He touched down softly on the roof of the Tower, his hair and eyes now matched his aura. "I…guess I have explaining to do." Blood started to trickle from his mouth, Jason swayed slightly. "One moment, ring restraint mode ruby." A loud vacuum sound rang out, and then Jason's aura disappeared. His ring was still red, but Jason's eyes were slate colored, and his hair was black. He wavered slightly, but stayed up. "Ok, we should go inside…before I pass out." He took a step, and almost fell. A yellow glow appeared around him as Robin helped him up.

"Let's get you to med bay," said the teenaged detective.

Jason shook his head. "I'm fine, we need to talk, common room best place for that."

"You're wounded, I can feel dry blood on you, and you opened up a lot of the wounds Rae patched up. You're going to med bay," replied Robin, he wasn't angry, but he wouldn't be argued with either. "You're a Titan again, and you still owe me."

Jason smirked slightly as he leaned against Robin. "Damn bet."

Robin gestured to the rest of the Titans who fell into step around him. All except Raven, she looked back across Jump, she could still feel Slade out there, but a hand tugged on hers, and the empath couldn't stop the smile that wormed its way onto her face as she followed Beastboy.

Inside the Tower, Jason was all but forced into a bed while Cyborg, with the aid of his new ring, ran a dozen diagnostic tests. "Damn man, I wish I got one of these before, I can do things I didn't even know was possible!" commented the mechanical teen.

Jason smirked slightly as he leaned back. "Yea, they come in handy." Raven moved her staff around his body while Cyborg scanned him.

Finally Cyborg and Raven confirmed each other's thoughts and turned to Jason. "You're dehydrated…severely. Under nourished, exhausted, three of your bones weren't set right, not mention the sheer amount of bruises you have, both old and new. You're in here for a while dawg, no buts," said Cyborg. "Man did you just not eat when you were in space or what?"

Jason waved his hand but didn't argue. "Apparently not enough." He made himself a bit more comfortable and closed his eyes. "Since it's late and I just got the shit kicked out of me for saving you guys, I'm going to bed."

Raven gave him a disbelieving look. "You saved us? As I remember, Slade was about to kill you when we jumped in."

"Semantics, you wouldn't have gotten free without me, hence I saved you," countered Jason with an amused smirk.

Raven slapped Jason upside the head. "Good night." Cyborg guffawed as the pair left; Jason just shook his head as he settled down into his cot.

The teenager looked down at his dull ring. "Ring, release restraint ruby." A bright blood red light filled the room and Jason felt new life course through him. But anger, so much anger. And no emerald energy to dull it. Yet at the same time it felt…different. There was a different tang to the energy. That's when Jason's eyes widened. "Impossible. Ring, diagnostic!"

The ring gleamed as it pulled up a fiery construct depicting Jason. "_Analysis indicates that with lose of connection to certain elements in the emotional spectrum has created a slight warp in remaining connections. External emotional sources have been lessened by influx of the five others colors. As such, until full connection is restored, each color in spectrum will be weaker, and draining on the battery._"

"The battery being me," replied Jason.

"_Affirmative_," answered the ring.

Jason sighed as he stared at his ring. "How can I recall the rings from the others?"

"_Each ring has been keyed into their specific wielder, only by removing rings can full connection be restored,_" stated the ring.

Jason nodded to himself. "So they have to take the rings off for them to join you. Hmm, intriguing." He yawned loudly as he shook his head. "I'll think more 'bout this tomorrow, no use worrying now." He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes.

He shifted in his sleep, a frown marred his features, then his hand shot out, catching the hand hovering over his head. Jason's eyes shot open and a red blade appeared in his hand as he pulled his assailant onto his bed, knife against their throat. "What do you want!?" hissed the Red Lantern.

"Jason! Let him go!" cried Raven as she grabbed Jason. Jason's eyes cleared as he looked down at his attacker, it was Beastboy.

"BB?" he whispered. He recoiled from the green teen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that, I'm sorry. I…I would never, you got to know BB."

Beastboy rubbed his throat; a small trickle of blood ran down it. "It's ok dude, I mean it's not, but like, never mind."

Raven placed a hand on her boyfriend's throat, healing the small wound. "What were you thinking!?" she hissed at him.

Jason looked out the window, it was morning. "I…I wasn't." He disconnected himself from all the medical machines and stood up, he swayed slightly, but forced himself to stay up. "We need to talk, all of us." Jason noted his friends were still in their Lantern costumes, the rings hadn't lost their charge yet.

"Jason stop! What happened!?" called Raven but Jason was already outside the medical wing.

Beastboy sighed as he rubbed his hand against his throat. "I guess it was lot scarier in space than Jason let on."

"His body is covered in new scars," answered Raven. "And Jason was never the most adjusted person we knew."

Beastboy laughed as he hugged Raven. "That's a bit of the pot and the kettle you know." Raven just smacked her boyfriend as she made sure he was fine.

In the common room, Jason found the other Titans, all still Lanternized, going about their business. "Ahem," said Jason. The others turned to see him. "We need to talk, about those," he pointed at their auras.

"These rings are most wondrous friend! I am connected to dearest Richard in ways I never knew before. I sense love everywhere, this world is filled with it!" cried Starfire as she flew around the common room.

"Yea man, all my schematics! I can make them all with this thing!" agreed Cyborg.

Jason sighed and pinched his nose. "That's great guys, but we seriously need to talk.

"Yes, let's talk Jason. For example, why do all of our rings have a ban on interstellar travel?" asked Raven as she and Beastboy appeared. "Or, what exactly have you been doing since you joined the Lanterns that left you so paranoid you attack anyone who approaches you while you sleep."

Jason glared at the indigo covered girl, a fierce glare that seemed out of place on the face the Titans all remembered. This Jason, he was different, darker, grittier. But he was still Jason, he unclenched his hands and blew a breath out through his nose. "I'm suspended from the Corps, technically I'm under house arrest, and I should be on OA, but…I came here, and managed to convince the Guardians to allow me to stay on Earth. As for the rest, it's none of your damn business." The Titans all stiffened at the harshness of Jason's words. Even when he was a blistering ball of anger, he never sounded so…definite.

He shook his head and he turned back to the others. "First of all, your rings, they have a 24 hour charge, at which time they'll become inert, unless, you charge them." Jason's eyes flashed and he opened the dimension where his battery rested. "This'll work for Cy, for the rest of you, um, I'm the battery. My ring is keyed into my specific energy signature. Normally since I'm the one who wears it, the ring is always fully charged, but since you guys have them, there will come a point when you need to charge. Also, if you take your ring off, it goes back into mine."

Jason wavered slightly and grabbed his head. His aura flared for a second but he pulled it back in. "Sorry, each of your rings have different abilities. Cyborg and Robin have the easiest to manipulate since fear and willpower are two of humanity's most basic emotions. You use your willpower to create constructs with the ring, simply think it and the ring will do it." Jason then looked at Raven with a shake of his head. "Compassion is a bit trickier. Normally it forces all other emotions out of its wielder, but, given Rae's already powerful emotions, and her abilities as an empath, it seems Rae has found an intuitive balance. Indigo Lanterns use the emotions around them to attack or defend. Indigo Lanterns use the strengths of their enemies against them." He turned to Starfire. "As for you Star, Violet Lanterns are powered by love, your greatest strength lays in this fact, as long as you wear that ring Star, trust in love and it will see you through." Starfire flitted into the air clapping. The smallest smile wormed its way onto Jason's face.

Then Jason went to Beastboy. "And last, but not least, BB. Blue, blue is the color of hope. You and you alone, were the only one who in that mess knew, unquestionably, that the Titans would walk away, like we always do." He placed both hands on BB's shoulders. "Hope, hope is the single greatest force in the universe. With hope, we can face down any challenge, conquer any obstacle, but at the same time, it's the weakest. Without willpower, courage, hope is useless. That's the truth of hope, united, we're unbeatable, divided, we're vulnerable, remember that." Everyone stared at Jason.

He held up his ring hand, the piece of jewelry gleamed in the morning light. "These rings, they are capable of things not even their makers fully understand. And together, they can make us unstoppable. But, the true test of a Lantern is to restrain himself," he paused as he stared at his ring. "A test I have failed, several times. If you want the gift of using these rings, be prepared to take responsibility for them." Jason sighed as he walked to the windows. "I'm gonna stretch my wings, been awhile since I've felt sun on my skin." He threw one open and stepped out. The Titans rushed to the edge just in time to see Jason fly up, a pair of red wings attached to his back. He rolled in the air as he flew away.

"He seems….different," said Cyborg as the Titans all took in the information.

Raven pulled her cloak tighter around her, a slight blush on her face as Beastboy stared at her legs. "Keep staring I'm going to blast you."

Beastboy scratched his head as he hugged his girlfriend. "I can't help it Rae, you look so good!"

Cyborg shook his head as he turned back to the kitchen. "Your flirting aside, seriously, that's not the Construct we all knew and love."

Starfire landed next to Robin, cuddling up against the teen detective. "Friend Cyborg is correct, Friend Construct was…off, he had the look Tamaranian warriors wore after hard fought battles."

"He is displaying signs of PTSD," agreed Raven.

Robin remained silent. He broke away from Starfire and walked to the window. One new ability of his yellow ring was he could see fear, he could track it even. Jason was afraid, of what Robin couldn't say, but he could see it, plain as day. "For now we help him acclimate to life as a Titan again. After all," he said as he turned back to the others. "He was in space for over a year, things happened. If he needs to talk he will, but for now he needs to remember he's home again." Robin gave his team a smile as Starfire zoomed over.

Of all the Titans, only Raven wasn't convinced. She stared outside though she couldn't see Jason anymore. A sense of foreboding settled on her, and she didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm NOT DEAD! I'm so sorry for the long wait, i am back...sort of. I'm trying to get all my stories back to full focus but i am still working and to anyone reading them i'm so sorry about the long wait. I hope this long chapter entertains and, as always, enjoy!**

**BRL**

Jason soaked up the feeling of soaring through the air. Since the Golden Dragon incident Jason had been obsessed with Yellow Lanterns. He tracked down every lead, followed up on every story, determined to wipe out all trace of the yellow rings. He had sacrificed a lot for his crusade and now, for a family he hadn't even seen in over a year, he gave up the fight, the very thing that had kept him in the Corps, indefinitely. Even if there are other Yellow Lanterns on earth, Jason won't abandon the Titans, especially with Slade using a ring.

But even as it struck him as strange, he mused that perhaps it shouldn't. With the Titans, he never did think clearly. Jason turned back to the sun and simply enjoyed the rays of light on his skin. He'd have to get back soon, have to start looking for Slade and track down any and all yellow rings in Jump. But for now, all that mattered was that Jason could relax, for the first time in who knows how long. An hour later, a red blur streaked across the sky towards the Tower.

When Jason touched down, he saw that Raven was already on the roof, waiting for him. "Something I can do for you?"

"Answer a few questions," it was a statement, not a request.

Jason nodded as he leaned against the railing, Raven had a flash back of when Jason first was a Titan and the number of times she found him on the room in that position. It was something so quintessentially Jason, it made her relax, if only slightly. "Bout what?"

Raven leaned against her staff, her cloak closed around her and her hood up. She seemed almost like a mystic from a story book, with the powers to match. "What happened to you when you were in space?"

Jason sighed and for a while didn't speak. He turned to watch the sun. "You forget how breath taking this view is. People forget how beautiful earth really is, to busy running around."

"That doesn't answer my question," said Raven.

Jason nodded as he stared across the sea. "I saw death, I killed. I saw the evils of a yellow ring, and the ineffectiveness of a green one." He shook his head. "I saw a lot of things, and did more." He turned back to Raven. "I'm sorry, that probably wasn't what you were expecting."

Raven shrugged. "With you I learned to stop expecting things."

Jason grinned slightly. "That's probably a good policy. How have you been Rae?"

Raven joined Jason against the banister. "Fine, Jump stayed the same for the most part, Slade was quiet, but we all took that as a blessing. We stayed the Titans, fighting villains, living, loving. Though, I wonder how long it can all last."

"It'll last for as long as it can, certainly much longer than we'll be teenagers. I have no doubt you all will be Justice Leaguers, and carry the fate of the world on your shoulders when it's your time," replied Jason.

Raven looked at him and was startled by the simple peace and unshakeable faith in his eyes. He really believed what he said, with every fiber of his being. "That's a lot of responsibility," said Raven.

Jason dipped his head, his grin widened slightly. "Blessing and a curse, always is."

Raven turned back to the skyline. "And where will you be?"

Jason could only shrug. "Probably in space somewhere, doing who knows what. You get real used to traveling amongst the stars. A sector's so big, constantly traveling, and fighting lots of fighting, it was a good life." He shook his head and pushed himself off the railing. "Come on, best to start working on your new powers, Robin always love training right?" Jason chuckled as he headed inside. Raven leaned her staff against her shoulder as she contemplated following. A red rope appeared around her wrist and tugged her forward.

"Construct!" screamed Raven as Jason laughed when he pulled. Raven stumbled slightly but Jason let the energy fade as he stuck his head back out.

"You called?" A barrage of rocks was Raven's response. Jason took off as Raven chased. As the pair raced into the tower, they ran into a massive blue wall.

"DUDE! I love these rings!" cried Beastboy as Jason picked himself off the ground.

Raven smacked Jason upside the head as she moved towards her boyfriend. "Don't do that again," snapped the half demon. Jason just stuck his tongue out. Then he swayed slightly. Beastboy appeared next to him. "Dude weren't you supposed to be in med bay, or at least like resting?"

Jason shrugged slightly. "Apparently I'm kind of fucked up."

"And not on active duty," said a new voice.

Jason spun to see Robin leaning against the wall. "When'd you get here, and the hell do you mean not on active duty?" asked the Lantern.

Robin smirked slightly. "I figured I'd ought to make sure Raven didn't kill you for whatever reason she was chasing you. And what I mean is that according to Cy's medical report your body is barely holding it together, and with the further strain of having your power split between the rest of us, you need to rest, get your strength back." He pushed off the wall and walked towards Jason. "Flying probably wasn't the best idea, but we were a bit in shock so we let it go. Now, if you won't stay in med bay go to your room, rest, alright?" Jason wanted to argue, but flying took more out of him than he cared to admit. So much so he didn't bother to protest when Robin made the teen lean on him. "I'll take it from here BB, you and Raven go relax."

Both Beastboy and Raven looked worried but Jason waved them off as he went with Robin. Once the two were out of ear shot Jason looked down at his leader. "What did you really want to talk about?"

"Why haven't you recalled our rings back?" asked Robin.

Jason was silent for a while, contemplating. Finally he shrugged. "Don't know, doesn't seem fair do it? Rings chose you guys, who am I to take that away?"

"Because it's your power and your body doesn't seem to be dealing well with the loss of these colors," countered Robin as they rounded a corner.

Jason waved the concern off. "I have my backup power source, which is keeping my body together, and I'm still connected to the emotional spectrum, even if that connection is strained. I'll be fine in a day or two." Robin didn't mention how he could all but feel Jason's ribs from under his costume.

Instead when they got back to Jason's room, Robin slipped his ring off. Immediately it flew into Jason's and Robin's costume returned to normal. For his part, Jason's costume got a splash of yellow and his skin took on a healthier glow. He stumbled back and even Robin could see that when he straightened he was more relax, the careful edge which had been there since he had traded rings with Robin was gone.

Jason shook his head a few times and when he looked at Robin his eyes had darkened to maroon. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, we don't need the rings right now, and we need you to get better soon, you're our best weapon against this new Slade. Even if the others are hesitant to give up the rings, I don't need one, for now anyway," answered Robin. He held up his hand and Jason, with a smirk, slapped it.

"Right boss man, well I'm gonna get some sleep, make sure BB don't bother me," replied the energy user a she entered his room. Robin nodded as he walked away.

Inside Jason shed his heavy outer coat, made his costume disappear, and then collapsed on his bed. He debated calling Laira, she was probably worried, but instead he rolled over onto his shoulder and decided against it. No doubt the alien warrior was still furious with the human and he didn't wish to add to his troubles. Nor did he feel like being reminded he wasn't exactly a Lantern anymore. Despite himself, Jason soon fell asleep, his body exhausted still.

He came too when his doors opened. Jason noted that the light had dimmed considerably behind his curtains. He kept his body still, the intruder moved stealthy, but instincts honed from a year of constant adventure alerted Jason to their presence as soon as they stepped in his room. A red knife appeared in his hand as he kept still, when the intruder stopped. "You can put the knife away." Jason's eyes widened as he flew up. Laira stood in his room, arms laced behind her back. "You don't look well, are you alright?" she asked as she slowly walked over to his bed.

Jason stared at her in shock. "How?"

She sighed. "You're not that hard to find, you leave a massive trail, and I asked Gardner." She touched his forehead, he was clammy. "You're not doing well Jason. What's wrong?"

"You saw the others yea?" he asked.

She nodded. "I was confused why I found five ring signatures that all lead to you, and I was extremely worried when one of them was yellow. But those are the Teen Titans yes?"

"Yea," answered Jason. "We had a bit of a…mishap when I tried to take down a Yellow Lantern named Slade."

Laira wanted to press her partner for details, but Jason was as stubborn as mule when he wanted to be. So she just nodded as she slowly forced Jason back down. "You need rest; we can deal with this when you're feeling better." Despite himself, Jason nuzzled into his partner's hand, and for a second both froze. Then Laira stepped back. "I will rejoin your team mates, rest well."

"Be nice to Starfire, she aint like most Tamaranians," called Jason. Laira went to respond but he had already rolled over onto his side, ending the conversation. Laira left the room only to see Raven staring at her. The empath just gestured to the common room with a blank face. Laira nodded as she followed.

Jason tried to fall back asleep, he really did. He tossed and turned for a few minutes, before finally sitting up. He ran a hand over his face. He was still tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. "To hell with it," he whispered as he stood up. His eyes flashed and his costume appeared, minus his mask. He looked at his door, then his window. "Ring, power levels."

"_43 Percent,_" Jason looks down at the piece of jewelry, surprised.

"That little? Damn, not a good sign." He thought for a moment then opened up a small pocket dimension. Inside he pulled out of yellow lantern. He stared at it, a spoil of battle. A benefit of Jason's ring, since it was designed to contain his power, was that it could absorb energy from a variety of sources, not just his personal battery. Jason had kept the gold lantern as a backup, for what the teenager didn't know, but he knew that he'd need it eventually. That didn't mean he had to like it though. The yellow seemed to leech life, a vile gold, but still Jason raised his arm, and was about to touch it, when he stopped. "No, not yet." He tossed the lantern back into the dimension and turned away. He slung his long coat over his shoulders, the familiar weight settling almost instantly. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. "You're a lantern, time to face your fear." With another vigorous nod to assure himself, Jason left his room.

And almost wished he hadn't. "Take that back you…you vile thing!" cried Starfire from down the hall. Jason cursed, heavily, as he rocketed forward. He flew into the common room as Starfire tried to attack Laira. Cyborg was trying to hold the Tamaranian back while Raven and Robin attempted to stop Laira from attacking.

Jason took a deep breath and shouted. "That's E-Nough!" Waves of yellow energy battered into the two women. To the surprise of the Titans though, Jason didn't just stop at getting their attention. He charged right for his partner, with weapons drawn. "Rob Rae get back! Laira I told you to be nice!" Raven pulled Robin out of the way as Jason zoomed past the pair, and attacked the female Green Lantern.

Laira, for her part, snarled as she made a broadsword appear in her hands. "You defend that Trog over your own partner!?"

"Don't you dare call her a trog!" roared Jason in response.

Much to the shock of the others, the pair fell into a complicated, almost choreographed fight. Jason lashed out with his long sword, while using his short sword almost like a shield, even as Laira switched to a sickle and chain weapon. She whirled the weapon around her before bringing the chain and ball down on Jason. The Yellow Lantern dodged left and flung his shortsword. It hit Laira square in the chest and staggered her. Jason sprang forward. "Laira that's enough!" He grabbed her wrist, but she smashed a palm heel strike into his face, then side kicked him away.

Both staggered back, weapons at the ready when massive green hands separated them. "Calm down you two!" shouted Cyborg as he forced the two away from each other. "What the hell is wrong with ya'll, first you!" he said as he rounded on Laira. "The hell? What in your purple head makes ya think insultin someone in their home is acceptable!? And Jay since when do partners go at it like that!?"

Jason's eyes flashed and the green hand holding him disintegrated in a burst of red energy. His aura was blood red, and a katana formed in his hand. He pointed it at Cyborg. "You don't understand what's going on here, don't interfere." With that he charged again. The red energy, backed by Jason's fearsome will, sliced through Cyborg's green arm, and Laira was again on the defensive.

"God damn it!" shouted Cyborg as he went to stop the again, but Robin appeared in front of him.

"Watch Jason, carefully," said the teenaged detective. He turned back to the fight. "Neither of them have actually come close to hurting each other, and every time Jason has an opportunity to switch his colors and confuse her, he doesn't." It was true, Jason was holding back, slightly, and so was Laira. But the fight was wearing on Jason, his body was still too weak from the loss of power, not to mention the hard living Jason had put it through. He was slowing down. Laira saw Jason losing steam, and renewed her attack. Jason growled, but didn't change his red aura, nor did he surrender. "Cyborg, Beastboy, take off your rings, now!" snapped Robin. Both teens sent each other unsure looks, though they've only had the rings for the day, it was hard not to get attached to the raw power the rings gave them. Robin sent them a baleful stare.

Finally BB just sighed. "Might as well dude." He took off his ring and it flew into Jason. Jason pitched forward, almost into Laira's sword, when a blue light exploded from him. When the light cleared Jason stood up straight, his uniform now sported splashes of blue mixed with the red, and his eyes were cerulean. New energy filled Jason, and for a second, he looked like his old self, from before he went into space. Laira paused as she tried to understand the new development.

"_Presence of Green Lantern, unlocking attack constructs,_" rang Jason's ring.

"_Blue Light detected, power levels at 100 percent and rising_" responded Laira's. Again the pair charged. The two dueled well, Laira relied more on speed and grace, while Jason used strength and quick reactions. Cyborg watched, but still didn't relinquish his ring, he…couldn't. He felt…for the first time in so long, he could feel, he felt alive. He wasn't ready to give that up, not yet anyway. But the mechanical teen knew this couldn't continue.

Yet, it was Starfire who stopped it. "Friends that is enough please!" she cried as she jumped in the middle of the fight. Her eyes flashed, and violet light gleamed from them as she unleashed her ring. Violet crystals exploded and captured both Jason and Laira, encasing them almost completely. Starfire's eyes widened as she gasped. "Friend Jason how could you lash out at"

Her words were cut off by an explosion of violet crystals. Jason floated in the sky, wrapped in crimson energy, his eyes bright with anger. All touches of blue had been wiped out, and those Titans still wearing a ring were bombarded with rage. He floated, almost imperiously over the others, an evil glare in his eyes. A blood red sword appeared in his hand, though Laira was still trapped. "Let her go Star." His voice dripped with menace.

Cyborg stepped forward, green light surrounding him. "Back off Construct, take a second and cool down." A red wall pushed the green covered teen away.

Jason cast a glare at the mechanical hero. "Don't interfere." Jason landed and was about to walk toward Laira when the alarm sounded. That snapped Jason out of his rage. "Ring recall order!" Raven, Cyborg and Starfire all felt their rings rip away from them. They flew into Jason who almost looked in pain as the energy bombarded him. Laira's bonds fell away as the bright light around Jason dimmed. When it cleared, the first thing the Titans saw was the brilliant Lantern symbol on his chest. Jason's skin had a healthy glow, his emaciated face had filled out, even his body looked healthier. When the light fully disappeared, Jason stood up right, his costume back to its old form, and with Jason looking like he never left the Titans. "Lantern Black of Space Sector 2814, reporting for duty."


	7. Chapter 7

5

**BRL here, I'm alive! Haha, anyway I'm so sorry for the delay, I just started school back up and well, my muse is a fickle thing. But no story is dead, just delayed. I feel like I should explain a few things. First Jaydites and Tamaraneans don't get along, at all, hence why Laira went berserk. Two, if its not clear yet, it will get cleared, Jason is somewhat disturbed. For those who read Construct, you already know this, but Jason's morals are very skewed, now more than ever. And unlike before, he's much more proficient with his powers so it's not quite as violent, but ironically more disturbing. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the chapters and reviews motivate me! As well as give me ideas for the stories!**

**Thanks again, BRL**

"Laira with me!" snapped Jason as he blasted off into the sky. The female Lantern shot after him, the Titans just watching…confused.

"So like…is that normal in outer space?" asked Beastboy. The others could only shrug.

"It doesn't matter, there's trouble, Titans GO!" yelled Robin as the Titans scattered.

As the two Lanterns rocketed across the sky, Jason looked back at his partner. "We're not done with this!"

Laira glared. "How can you pick that trog over your own partner!? There's a reason the Guardians do not let Tamaraneans wear rings!"

Jason looked back ahead to the city. "Be happy we got work to do, because if we didn't woman," he didn't finish the rest of his threat. Laira just clenched her jaw, but her ring pulsed with her barely suppressed anger. In the center of Jump, explosions rang out as yellow beams flashed through the air. Both Jason and Laira halted in midair. "Ring, energy source!"

"_Detecting weaponized fear, energy signature is that of a Sinestro lantern,_" replied the ring.

Laira made a pair of green binoculars. "There are at least three Yellow Lanterns…though they seem…ridiculous."

Jason sighed as he rolled his shoulders. "Welcome to Jump, cover my back huh?" Laira nodded. Jason grinned slightly to himself. "Time to be a Lantern." The pair shot forward.

In downtown Jump, Dr. Light, Mumbo Jumbo and Professor Chang were running amok, each with a yellow ring. "Where the fuck do they keep getting rings!?" demanded Jason as he watched the villains. He made an emerald loud speaker. "Attention Dumb Ass Villains, this is Green Lantern of Space Sector 112, you know me as Construct. You are in violation of a dozen and a half Earth Laws, as well as possession of an illegal power ring, surrender yourself now and save yourself some trouble."

The three villains all looked at each other, then turned on Jason and fired. A green bubble shield appeared around the pair as the villains blasted. "Did you really expect that to work?" demanded Laira as she maintained the shield.

Jason just sighed. "Actually, a little yea." His eyes flashed and Laira's bubble disappeared. A pair of green blasters appeared in Jason's hands as he charged towards the villains. Laira made a sword and followed.

"Prepared to be illuminated by my new radiating brilliance!" screamed Doctor Light as he made several energy whips. An emerald blast hit the villain right in the head, sending him flying.

Chang snorted as he created a massive ray gun. "Moron," he hissed as he fired on the two GL's.

Both scattered as the air was filled with yellow beams. "Laira! Take Chang, I'll handle Dr. Light and Mumbo Jumbo!" called Jason as the pair both pointed their rings at the villains. Green bursts of energy rained down on the villains as the two Lanterns got to work.

"Construct, it's been so long! How 'bout a magic trick!? Mumbo Jumbo!" screamed the crazed magician as a horde of yellow demonic rabbits poured out of Mumbo's hat.

Jason made two swords as he started dicing through the energy constructs. The yellow monsters actually forced Jason back into the sky, separating him from Laira. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dr. Light winding up with one of his whips. Then he was blasted by Laira. Jason ducked another rabbit and saluted his partner, who turned her attentions back to Chang. "Titans Go!" rang out Robin's battle cry. Jason smirked as he redoubled his efforts.

The human Green Lantern charged towards Mumbo Jumbo, rolling through the air as he fired energy blasts at the magician. Starfire appeared next to Jason, while Robin attacked from the ground. As Mumbo struggled to keep Robin away, the wave of yellow constructs faded. Jason smirked at Star. "_Good Fighting!_" he called in Tamaranian.

Starfire's eyes widened then a blinding smile appeared on her face. "_Yes friend! Indeed!_" The pair charged forward. Just in time, even though Robin was a much better fighter, the raw power on Mumbo Jumbo's side was starting to tell.

Meanwhile Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy all attacked Dr. Light. The illumination obsessed villain was lashing out with whatever he could. Despite his genius, he was still only using his ring as an extension of his light suit. So, while powerful, the doctor was the same man the Titans had beaten countless times before. Raven attacked with her soul self, even as Beastboy and Cyborg charged in with sonic blasters firing.

The two Lanterns, with the Titans, soon rounded up all the villains. Laira and Jason made energy restraints for the three villains while the vigilantes waited for the police. There was a clear tension as Laira deliberately separated herself from the rest of the heroes. Though Jason didn't address the distance. He was too busy, interrogating the villains. He started with Dr. Light. "Ok Light, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, where did you get the rings?" demanded Jason.

"The devil take you Construct! I will not speak!" cried the deranged villain. Jason sighed.

"Of course you won't," muttered the hero. He looked at the other two. "Don't suppose you two are smarter? Cause if I'm forced to ask again, I'm not gonna be nice about it." Mumbo and Chang just glared. Construct rubbed his face as he nodded. "Alright. Well, let's begin with a quick lesson…shall we?" He held up his ring hand. "All of us are uniquely experienced in using this, a power ring. However, you all failed to understand what you had there. Yellow is the emotional representation of fear," he leaned real close to Dr. Light. "And with it, I can make it so the rest of your life is a constant loop of your greatest fear. For example," a small construct latched onto Dr. Light. His aura flared dramatically but died. Then he started to scream.

"Construct what the hell are you doing!?" cried Robin as the Titans rushed forward, a yellow wall blocked them.

"My job," snapped Jason. He turned back to Dr. Light, who was writhing on the ground. Jason shook his head as he squatted down next to the villain. "You know what the worst part of all this?" he whispered into Light's ear. "Is that if you had any idea how to actually use that ring, you could shut my construct down. It's feeding off your own power, and in turn pumping pure fear directly into your brain." The other villains struggled against their restraints, even as the Titans tried to break through Jason's wall.

"Construct stop this! That's an order!" roared Robin.

"Please Friend! This is wrong! We are supposed to be the good guys!" pleaded Starfire as she blasted the wall. Cracks appeared in the yellow construct, but it held.

Raven tried to use her magic against it, but the even her attacks couldn't shake Jason's will. Beastboy tried to tackle it while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Even Laira tried to pierce it. But the bubble would not fall. Jason focused on his prisoner, especially the precision of his fear bug, but maintained the energy for his shields. "Light! You want this to end!? Tell me where you got the ring!" Sirens sounded in the distance. The Titans redoubled their efforts. Jason paid them no mind. He hauled up the gibbering Dr. Light. "Last chance Light!"

"It was Slade!" shouted Mumbo. Suddenly everything stopped. Light stopped screaming, the bubble faded, it was almost as if a vacuum sucked all noise out of the area.

Light hit the ground as Jason grabbed Mumbo. "Slade!? Slade gave you the rings!?" he demanded. Before he could question Mumbo further, a green hand surrounded him, followed by black shackles. "Damn it! Let me go!" screamed the energy user as Laira and Raven dragged him away from the defeated villains. Cyborg rushed over to Dr. Light, who was still gibbering on the ground.

"What were you thinking?!" hissed Raven as Jason thrashed against his bonds.

"He wasn't!" replied Laira as she made shackles on Jason. "This is what he used to do to other Yellow Lanterns; this is what got him in trouble with the Guardians!"

"Let! Me! Go!" thundered Jason. Bright yellow light exploded from the teenager, disintegrating the bonds restraining him. "If they use a yellow ring then they don't get considerations anymore! Besides, if they know what Slade is working on then we need to know as soon as possible!" He rocketed forward, towards the prisoner. Only to get hit.

Robin appeared in front of him. "You're right, but not like this. We don't lower ourselves to their standards; we're supposed to be the good guys here."

Jason glared. "Oh come on Robin! You more than anyone know that there are always shades of grey!"

Robin nodded. "That doesn't mean I have to like it, nor is it necessary at this point. We know its Slade; we can figure the rest out, to continue this would be just senseless torture. We don't do that."

"Bull shit! What about when the Batman hangs people off of buildings!" countered Jason. "All we know is Slade gave them the rings! Not how they're being powered, who else has them, or if Slade has a larger plan!"

Robin stepped forward. "Batman doesn't break people's minds. And we can get those answers, the right way. This isn't like before, none of our lives are being held in the balance, Slade hasn't made a big move yet. We don't need to be the true villains here." Jason went to argue but stopped. Instead he looked around at the other Titans, all of whom were still staring at him. He drew himself up to his full height and blasted off into the sky. Robin watched the light trail.

"Should we follow?" asked Raven.

"I shall!" before Robin could stop her, Starfire shot into the sky after Jason.

Raven sighed. "It's probably for the best, you know Star, she has a way of getting people to calm down."

Robin nodded as he turned back to the defeated villains. "How's Dr. Light Cy?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Aside from serious mental trauma, he's fine, they all are, well roughed up from the fight, but that's their fault." Cyborg removed his medical equipment as he stood up. "The person I really want to examine is flying off into the sky."

Raven turned to Laira who was watching the fading green light trail. "Care to explain?" Laira glanced back at the Titans, but said nothing. Robin stepped forward, but Raven stopped him. "If she won't help then we shouldn't waste our time on her." Robin nodded towards Raven and joined the boys. Raven looked towards Laira. "Why are you here? If you're not gonna help us, then go back to wherever you came from."

Laira sneered at Raven. "I don't have to listen to a half breed witch. I'm here to help my partner." She floated into the sky.

"Some help," said Raven. Laira stiffened in the air. Raven just shook her head. "You care for Jason…don't you?" That caught Laira by surprise. She landed in front of Raven a look of desperation on her face.

"How!?" she demanded.

Raven gave Laira a half smirk. "Half breed witch. It's not hard to see. And with Construct's ability to read emotions, he probably knows too. The question; why would you come halfway across the universe to check in on him only to pick a fight with one of his best friends? Or refuse to help him when he clearly needs it. Food for thought." Raven went back to the Titans, leaving Laira alone with her thoughts.

Meanwhile Jason soared through the sky, a desperate Starfire trying to catch up behind him. "Friend! Wait!" called Starfire. Jason just banked to the left and put on a burst of speed. Starfire frowned. "By X'hal you will not outrun me!" The Tamaranean put on a burst of speed and powered towards Jason. She closed in on the Green Lantern who seemed almost desperate to escape his friend. "Friend Construct please! Jason please stop running from me! Brother Stop!" cried Starfire.

Jason's eyes widened as he stopped dead in the middle of the air. It was so sudden that Starfire almost over shot him. "What did you call me?" asked Jason.

"Brother, we are family are we not?" asked Starfire as she flew closer to him.

Jason turned away. "Maybe…once. But…I…"

Starfire slowly hugged the energy user. "I understand, we understand." Jason began to glow violet. Starfire smiled. "See brother, you are loved."

Jason shook his head. "That I never question. Star…I…I've done things…I'm not like I used to be."

"I know, we all know. Friend you are hurt in the heart yes? Sad but not sad," said Starfire. "You have fought valiantly, yet you have not always won. I know the looking you are doing. I have seen it many times. But brother you must do the letting go! Holding this pain in your heart will only hurt you and we who cherish you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't," muttered Jason.

Starfire gasped as she shook Jason lightly. "You cannot say such things! Surely you would not wish us to stop loving you!"

Jason went to say more when he stopped. His eyes widened. "Ring split! Star mode!" A violet ring shot out of his hand and attached itself to Starfire. Jason looked slightly weaker, but not as bad as before. "Kori get back to the others, and don't take that ring off! No Matter What!" he shouted as he rocketed away.

Star watched confused, then she gasped. She could feel a large explosion of power, and more importantly, fear. And Jason was headed right too it.


End file.
